Sabaku no Miho
by Reniilee
Summary: Love is never simple. Sometimes it takes, without giving anything back. Some people are forever hurt by their experiences and cannot bring themselves to move on. And some people have never experienced love at all. Gaaraxoc Gaaraoc Gaara/oc  M for violence
1. Chapter 1

She closed her eyes in the intense sunlight, still seeing red through her thin eyelids. Having lived in Konoha, the land of the green, until recently, the coarse grains of sand in her sandals and the searing heat of the red sun contrasted the cool leaves and shade of her past. Miho opened her eyes slowly.

"You've been walking more and more slowly. Is the desert tiring you?"

Miho turned her gaze to her masked companion. "I apologize, Kakashi-san. I was just trying to see Konoha. It appears we've left her far behind."

Kakashi looked back as well, and then turned slowly.

"It appears that we have. Farther from Konoha, closer to Suna."

88888888888888888888888

The chunin and the jounin tilted their heads back as they paused at the gates. Made from baked clay, the massive, brown walls appeared to spring from the barren sand. The shinobi posted at the wall handed back Kakashi's and Miho's paperwork.

"Jounin Kakashi Hatake-san, you are expected at the Kazekage tower. Chunin Yoshida Miho-san, you are expected at the Transfers and Removals sector, also at the tower. The two of you, please follow me."

Kakashi, having seen Suna prior, followed the Suna shinobi, eyes trained forward, but occaisionally glancing back at Miho.

She was following at an unhurried pace, her eyes roving the streets, taking in the details of the sturdy houses, the browned and strong citizens, the clear blue sky, the old, rusty swing in the children's playground.  
Turning her head to see all around her, she met Kakashi's eyes. Bowing her head slightly, she briskly walked after him, quickly clearing the distance that had formed between them as she delayed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me Kakashi-san. What new is so important that the Hokage-san needed to send you in person, rather than write me through messenger bird?" the young Kazekage asked, after inviting Kakashi to sit.

Kakashi removed a large file from his pack. "Nothing of severe importance, simply the healing jutsus and teachings you wished Tsunade-sama to send you. She felt it convenient I could give this to you while escorting Miho-san."

Thanking the jounin and taking the jutsu, Gaara cast his eyes to the closed office doors. "Yoshida Miho. She wished to transfer to Suna due to the environment." He turned back to Kakashi. "A bit vague."

"Yes, it is a bit vague. But it's the main reason more or less. Miho-san is here to recuperate; she's a bit ill and is suited to the climate of Suna." He raised his brows at Gaara. "I wasn't aware that the kage looked overlooked transfers, but now that I think about it, I guess it's rather serious."

Gaara looked down at his paperwork. "All is in order. Thank you Kakashi-san, and send the Hokage-sama my thanks as well."

The silver-haired jounin took this as dismissal and bowed before opening the doors to exit.

Gaara glanced up to see a pale, thin looking junoichi through the gap between the doors.

_Suna is not a land with a soothing environment for the sick. But Yoshida Miho, there were no problems with her records and we are on good terms with Konoha._

88888888888888888888888

Miho caught a glimpse of dark red hair as Kakashi exited the office. _It is impolite, he is the Kazekage, I mustn't peer into his office so._

Kakashi nodded to her. "Right. Let's be off to the Transfers and Removals sector."

Given directions by the secretary, the pair made their way down the stairs to the first floow. Miho tilted her head in Kakashi's direction.

"What sort of leader is the Kazekage-sama? Does he lead his village well?"

The jounin continued walking, his hands in his pockets.

"Gaara-sama is quite…different. Youngest Kazekage ever, but the title is rightfully his. He was given a heavy burden since he was born. He understands power, but he also values respect." Looking at the ceiling, he continued. "As a Jinchuuriki, he faced intense hatred, but now he has truly received the respect and honor deserved for someone like him."

"So in short, a good, respected leader with great strength and courage", said Miho quietly. "Assuredly a good kage. One who insures the well being of his village and home. As home as good as Konoha, perhaps."

Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Doubtless. Suna will be a fine home, even for a former Konoha kunoichi."

Mohi subconsciously touched her forehead protector that bore a leaf engraving.

"Former. Yes." She pushed open the red doors that they had come to – the red doors of the Transfers and Removals sector.

88888888888888888888

"Please sign here, and then you're all set."The man at the desk reached for a headband that had been set aside earlier.

"Here is your new headband, Yoshida-san."

Miho accepted it quickly, replaced hers quickly, but hesitated to put the old one into Kakashi's proffered hand.

She knew it was a security measure that could not be broken for sentimentalities, but she was holding her past home in her hand. Seeing her hesitance, Kakashi gave a reassuring smile that could be seen through his mask and in his eyes. She placed the Konoha head protector in his hand, resolutely.

_I was once a Konoha ninja. I will serve Suna just as well._


	3. Chapter 3

Miho's dark brown eyes met the city again, but this time, as a Suna citizen and kunoichi. She turned and bowed to the accompanying Jounin.

"Kakashi-san, thank you for escorting me to my new home. I believe I can cope from here."

Kakashi looked at her, somewhat taken aback.

"Are you sure Miho-san? It's not trouble for me to stay a bit longer."

She gave a small smile and shook her head lightly.

"I plan on staying at an inn while I house hunt. Please don't linger on my behalf. I'll be fine and am deeply grateful for your help."

The jounin scratched the back of his head as he looked at Miho curiously.

"I suppose that's fine, I know you can make it on your own. I hope you enjoy living here Miho-san, please don't hesitate in making a home here."

8888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi watched the new Suna citizen as she turned into a street and walked out of sight. The journey to Suna generally took two to three days at the pace they had taken and thus, they'd arrived after two days of traveling. Shinobi are trained to notice details and the Copy Ninja was no exception. There are some things that can be learned after crossing a godforsaken desert with a stranger for two days. Miho was a quiet girl, but Kakashi got the impression that the unusual, restless silence that surrounded Mijo wasn't natural. He sighed and looked up at the bright blue Suna sky as he walked the streets.

"Bad situations are really unfair sometimes, huh? Anyway, it's the environment that makes a person. Maybe she'll be able to live here happily and receive support from her new neighbors. Miho-san, truly, good luck. I and your friends back in Konoha and wish you the best."

8888888888888888888888888888

Miho knew the copy ninja to be an amazing shinobi and an excellent teacher, but aside from this journey, they had never met. He was skilled. He gave no sign of knowing about her records, but Miho knew better. The Hokage-sama must have given some mention in order for Kakashi-san to avoid emotional turbulence. She sighed deeply.

_I came to Suna to discard the past. Let me be able to make a new life, a new __**home**__, here._

8888888888888888888888888888

Suna isn't as large or as populated as Konoha, but finding an inn was relatively easy. Miho set down her backpack and solitary suitcase on the linoleum floor, and then immediately went to the shower provided, discarding clothes as she went. With every article of clothing that hit the floor a puff of sand and dust rose.

As hot water ran over Miho's dark hair, she let rivulets stream over her closed eyes. She finally let herself think as one can do only in the slow shower.

_I'm finally here. It's not a home yet, but it will be. In time. Time. Do I have enough time to make dinner? Maybe just ramen. What time is it? _

_It's around 5 PM. The grocer would still be open back home in Konoha. Not home anymore, don't think about it._

She opened her eyes and tilted her face upwards to meet the spray of water.

_I would be shopping for dinner maybe. Those noodles he loved._

_We would be talking maybe. That one interesting mission._

_We'd be arguing maybe. That same disagreement._

_We'd be yelling maybe. Those complaining neighbors._

Miho cut the water abruptly and rested her forehead on the foggy glass of the shower. Despite the warmth of the bathroom, her thin body began to tremble as she sank to her knees.

So in the end, cup ramen.

Miho watched the pink naruto swirl in the remains or her styrofoam bowl.

"Healthy, nutritious part of a complete dinner.."

She sighed as she dumped the remains of the instant noodles down the inn's sink. Leaving the dirty counter and chopsticks behind Miho retreated to the small bedroom. She walked into the room resolutely and clicked on a lamp.

"No more sighing. There's been far too much of that today. Time to get organized."

Since her days at the Academy, making lists was Miho's way of calming herself. It always made her feel better, although she didn't always follow through. The trick is making the components of the list brief. As long as it **looked**short, she could fool herself. For five minutes, the inn room was silent except for the scratching of pen on paper, and the voices coming through the thin walls.

The lights clicked off soon after and the only sounds then were the shifting of weight on a futon.

8888888888888888888888888888

The cool breeze of the desert gently touched Gaara's pale face, illuminated by the moon. His eyes were still rimmed with evidence of insomnia, though he had long since overcome the fear of vulnerable sleep. He slept, but some nights, he just enjoyed sitting on his roof.

His thoughts had changed greatly since he sat on the same roof as a child. Blood lust no longer clouded his mind as it once had, but instead, a protectiveness rose up in him as he surveyed the sleeping village. Accepting that new Konoha transfer today was one of the few transfers he had approved. It was unusual and as he accepted it, Gaara became aware how much he tried to guard Suna.

His green eyes closed momentarily before he turned to enter his house. Suna was safe tonight and he would do all in his power to protect her.


End file.
